


Thread

by datsh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, High School, Kagami is part timing as cafe house band singer, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datsh/pseuds/datsh
Summary: Kagami is Kise's best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the songs;  
> Daughtry - Used To  
> Snow Patrol - Open Your Eyes  
> Secondhand Serenade - Your Call (Deluxe Edition)

Kise was never fond of basketball. Kagami knew this better than anyone. He’d been through all the rejection should he invite the blond to go with him to the court. Not that Kise disliked sport, because he did like it, _he certainly did_ , just not basketball. Kagami had tried to ask why and the blond said he just didn’t find it interesting. The red-haired guy didn’t bother to argue because Kise’s pout would give him an instant defeat.

Only kagami had no idea Kise changed his mind.

“ _What?!_ ” Kagami had almost spat his drink upon hearing Kise.

Kise innocently chuckled. Damn that guy.

“Come on, I know you have no problem with your hearing.”

“Of course I don’t! It’s just–are you sick or something?”

“I’m fine, Kagamicchi.” Kise smiled brightly.

“Why of all sudden?”

“Why can’t you just be happy with this? I’m going to tag along once you want to go to the court!” There, the pouting. Kise should really stop doing that.

Kagami sighed. “Okay, I’m just curious. You always refuse to go to the court let alone playing and now you ask me to play with you. That’s not a usual thing, stupid.” Kagami sipped his drink again, watching Kise playfully moved his head from side to side, practically beaming. Kagami didn’t understand this guy sometimes.

Then it hit him.

“Kise.”

“Hmm.”

The red-haired guy narrowed his eyes and leaned himself slightly forward, trying to look intimidating. “Who did this to you?”

“Eh?”

“There have to be a reason. You won’t give a second glance to something you have no interest on unless there’s something. Or someone,” He pressed.

Kise hummed happily.

Kagami slumped back in his chair. Of course he knew it.

“Just play with me please, Kagamicchi? Teach me everything!”

Did Kise just say please? And how many times had he told the blond not to pull the word because well, who could refuse a saying please puppy eyed Kise Ryouta?

The red-haired guy rubbed his temple and sighed, “Fine.”

“Yes!”

“You owe me burgers for that.”

“Okay, it’s a deal!”

Surely the blond won’t mind. Kagami smiled a little to himself. Free burgers and new guy on the court didn’t seem so bad.

“Kagamicchi? What are you doing here?”

Kagami straightened himself from the building’s outer wall he was currently leaning into.

“Just happened to pass. Then I remember you have photo shoot in here.”

“And you wait for me?”

“Yeah, you done? I’ll wait here if you haven’t.” He showed the blond two sodas in his hand.

Kise walked towards Kagami, nodding his head to some guy near the exit.

“No, I’m good.”

“Okay, let’s go.” Kagami beckoned the blond to come closer. They walked easily into a long stride.

“To where?” Kise chuckled. They didn’t stop walking though.

“No place in particular.” Kagami glanced at the blond and smirked. Kise laughed and smacked his arm playfully.

“The photo shoot good?” The red-haired guy handed the soda to Kise.

“It’s really good! I had a good time!” Kise screwed the soda can and gulped down on it.

“Wait, shit! I forget!” Kagami managed to grab the soda from Kise’s hand.

The blond widened his eyes and moved his hand away from Kagami’s reach.

“Are you seriously going to take something you have just given to a person?” Kise looked at the other guy accusingly.

“No! Well, yes, I mean, can you even drink that? Is that on your diet list? Because I think that’s sweet and whatever.” Kagami tried to read the ingredients in his own can. “Kise, it has too much sweet,” He said in horror.

A smile slowly formed on Kise’s lips. “One won’t kill,” He winked at Kagami and lifted his soda.

The red-haired guy sighed and mashed his soda to Kise’s.

“Give me half of that, alright? I’m paying and still thirsty.” Kagami said grumpily.

“You just don’t want me to drink something that is not on the diet list!”

People murmured in awe along their way, watching the infamous high school model and basketball prodigy walked leisurely together.

It didn’t bother them any. Through all the signature and photo asks, they kept on walking together, Kagami drowned in Kise’s endless chat which annoyed him at some points.

“Kise, you crazy!”

Kise had just ridiculously pushed him to some girl and they bumped, leaving the girl all giggling and winking at him. Kagami shivered and fastened his pace.

The blond beside him just laughed.

“Kagamicchi, you throw away your chance! You could have just apologized and maybe you would get her number!”

“Shut up!” Kagami flushed. His model friend was horrible.

Kise chuckled and leaned himself to Kagami. He linked his hands to the red-haired guy’s arm and put his head on his shoulder.

“You tired?” Kagami asked, lowering his head to take a peek on Kise’s face.

“Mmm.”

Kagami stared back ahead. “I’ll walk you home.”

“Our wandering done?” The blond teased. He looked at Kagami, smiling weakly. So he was tired.

“Yeah, I think this is enough to work out the sweet from the soda.”

“Please, Kagamicchi.” Kise whined and tightened his hold onto the bigger guy.

Kagami chuckled.

“Talk to me.”

“What?”

“Well, I don’t want you to just walk me home, I want you to walk me and talk me home.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?”

Kagami managed to wave at some group of middle schoolers calling at them.

“I don’t.”

Despite his grunt, Kagami did talk to Kise along the way. He talked about how he missed his aunt Alex in States and how he wanted to fly Kise with him there so he would know how cool Alex was and then the three of them could play basketball together. Usually, Kise would snort at the mention of basketball. But this time, he listened.

“Kise, you suck!” Kagami laughed while Kise childishly sulked. The ball was long forgotten between them. The blond wiped his forehead and looked at his friend pleadingly. They sat together in the court after an hour of not so intense game for Kagami. In Kise’s defense, this was his first try for God’s sake. Their bottles shattered around them. Kagami took Kise’s and threw it at the blond.

The blond yelped but caught the bottle. He drank the water like it was the last time he would ever drink something. “One more, Kagamicchi! And I’m cool for a starter!” The red-haired guy just patted Kise’s head. He managed to grab his bottle and drank the water. The cool liquid sent a good sensation to his heated body.

“You sure about that?” A deep and amused voice came from behind them causing both Kise and Kagami to look over their shoulders.

“Ahomine?”

“Aominecchi!”

Kagami and Kise looked at each other–

“How do you know him?”

“How do you know him?”

–and still talked in the same time.

Kagami held his hand, “Okay, you go first.” He threw his bottle carelessly.

“You know Aominecchi?” The blond stared at Kagami and Aomine in disbelief. He put his bottle down because he wasn’t a brute like Kagami was.

“I prefer not to, but unfortunately I’ve been playing with this asshole for two years.”

Aomine crossed his hands in his chest, “You mean beaten by, dumbass.”

“Oh, shut up!”

Aomine snickered and sat joining the other two. He sat beside Kagami facing Kise. The blue-haired guy elbowed Kagami casually which earned him a glare.

“How come Kise knows you?” Kagami asked Aomine suspiciously.

“I forget to tell you, Kagamicchi! I invited Aominecchi to come over and join us. I just don’t know you guys have made friend with each other!” Kise said happily. The wind gently messed his already messy hair.

“I don’t remember making friends with him,” Kagami winced. “So this is the guy that causes you go excited about basketball?”

Kise had the decency to blush.

“God, let this be a dream,” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“You still want to play, Kise?” Aomine challenged him playfully. “You couldn’t even beat this loser,” Aomine added and pointed at Kagami beside him.

“Will you cut it out already?”

“Yeah! I still want to play with Aominecchi! You looked so cool at that time and Kagamicchi already gave me a good start so I might as well try!” Kise nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the ball between them.

“Heard that? A good start, alright,” Kagami said smugly to the blue-haired guy.

“It’s supposed to be well, not good,” Aomine retorted back and chuckled. He stood up and stretched. “Let’s go, Kise. Show me how great you are.”

Kise had already dribbled the ball and moved to the center of the court. Aomine was about to follow him before Kagami stopped him.

“Wait.”

Aomine raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t be too hard on him. We get school tomorrow and he gets photo shoot after.”

The blue-haired guy looked at Kagami and nodded. “Roger that, mom.”

Kagami laughed. “Asshole.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kagami watched as the tan guy went after Kise. He smiled and silently thanked Aomine for marrying basketball to Kise. He lied back on the court, folding his arms behind his head and his eyes slowly closed.

At night, Kise called Kagami.

“What’s up, Kise?”

“Umm, Kagamicchi?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not mad at me, right?”

Kagami frowned and settled himself in a more comfortable position on the bed. “Mad? Why would I be mad at you?”

Kise on the other line sounded to be unsure. He spoke in a small voice. “Because I finally go for basketball–”

“That’s not something to be mad abou–”

“–after I met Aominecchi.”

Oh.

Now, maybe that’s a thing.

Kagami always loved basketball since he was a kid. And because Kise was his friend since he was kid, he never stopped asking the blond to play. He even promised to treat the blond ice cream as many as he wanted (Kise hadn’t had the diet list back then) only to no avail. They usually just ended up playing football which didn’t last long because Kagami was not so much into it. And Kise always won. After years Kagami had learned to just accept it even it was suck not to have your best friend in your favorite game.

So to say now suddenly the blond was all up for basketball was a good thing to him. Until Kise pointed out that it was Aomine’s success. As he thought about it, okay, maybe that stung a little but not to the point he was mad. It’s just that he had been struggling forever and Aomine could just make it in like, what? A day? An hour?

_How long had Kise known him anyway?_

“I don’t think I’m mad. Well, maybe a little, or not actually. How do you know him anyway?”

“I’m sorry,” Kise sounded like he was about to cry.

“Hey, seriously it’s okay, alright? I’m glad now we have more interest in common.”

“Alright, Kagamicchi.” And Kagami knew Kise was smiling.

“So tell me about it, how did you meet him?”

“Oh, yes! I was about to tell you that,” Kise giggled and continued, “On Friday I had a photo shoot near the court you always played on. Then there’s a delay which you know I’m not really fond of. I decided to wander around like we always did. Not so fun though because you weren’t there.”

Kagami snickered but made no comment about it.

“I stopped at the court when I saw this guy playing. It was really fascinating! I mean, you’re amazing at basketball, Kagamicchi, but this guy is just captivating. Something about his run, his move.. I was totally frozen,” Kise told him with such awe in his voice.

Well, Aomine did that to people. Even to Kagami. He had played in States but he never had that kind of wonder before. There’s just something about Aomine that was different. Maybe it was because he was born with pure talent or he just had love this big for basketball. Either way, watching Aomine played made people itched to also play. Or challenged him in Kagami’s case.

He just came back from States on his first year of high school when he decided to go to the nearest court to play basketball alone because Kise refused to. Then he saw Aomine, and they ended up playing together and getting to know each other. Aomine was in different school with him and Kise but he lived in their neighborhood. Kagami wouldn’t admit it but playing with Aomine was fun. He lost most of the times but still it didn’t stop him from regularly meeting the guy in the court and doing game. That didn’t mean Aomine wasn’t a jerk though.

“–then the guy noticed I’ve been staring and he threw the ball at me.”

“He  _what?_ ”

“It was a catchy throw, Kagamicchi, he meant to make me catch it so I did. He invited me to the court and asked me whether I want to play or not. And surprisingly I said yes!”

Aomine was such an appeal, wasn’t he.

“I started to get panic because I don’t know how to play basketball. At that time, I totally regret declining your offers to play all this time. Then he laughed at me and said it was fine, that he could teach me, and that we could still play as a practice. Sadly before anything, my manager called me telling everything about the photo shoot had been set and I should get back. I asked his number and texted him to meet again on the court at Sunday.”

Kagami stupidly nodded.

“Since when Kagamicchi knew Aominecchi?”

“I met him on the first year of high after I came back from States and you for the thousandth times turned down my offer to play.”

Kise laughed sheepishly.

“How do you feel now?” Kagami asked. “I mean, did the games wear you out?”

“Just because I don’t usually play basketball doesn’t mean I don’t play sport, Kagamicchi, I’m very fine.” The blond chuckled.

“Sorry. Just making sure.” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck and rolled himself to his side.

“Aominecchi is so cool..” Kise mumbled. “I want to catch up with him, I want to be like him!”

“You better start playing more game then.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m always available to beat you.”

“I’m just starting!”

“Alright, alright,” Kagami chuckled because damn, teasing Kise was fun. “You did good though.”

“Really?!”

“Well, your fast learning skill isn’t famous for nothing.”

“Thank you, Kagamicchi!”

“Just don’t forget the burgers.”

“I’ll get you tomorrow after school.”

“After your photo shoot you mean.”

“Oh, yes! God, I almost forget about that,” The blond sighed.

“Kise.”

“Yeah?”

“You should sleep now, it’s late and your annoying ass surely needs the energy for tomorrow.”

“Mean, Kagamicchi.”

“Hn.”

“Well, bye then, Kagamicchi. I can’t wait to meet again with Aominecchi!”

“Yeah.”

After some good night cheering from the blond, the line went dead. Kagami put his phone on the nightstand. He certainly didn’t dream of Kise and Aomine playing on the court leaving him alone on the bench.

Kagami was having a bad day. He never thought Tatsuya would move here. He never knew they were again in the same country only in different school. He never knew he would face him in a cup. He never knew he would beat him. He never knew would he be able to still be brothers with him or not..

Kagami slammed his locker. He banged his head to it, fighting any tears that threatened to fall.

“ _Dammit_ ,” He muttered under his breath.

He heard someone approached him. _Didn’t everyone have left to celebrate the victory?_

Said someone then sat on the bench near him.

Now that Kise had practiced and played a lot basketball, he was good in no time and suddenly he was thrown into the basketball club of the school which Kagami had joined first.

“Does winning feel that bad?” The voice was light.

“He was great like you always said. But unfortunately no one beat this duo of us, right? Even his tall friend. Although he was scary.”

Kagami didn’t move.

“Kise.. What should I do?” He asked in a defeated voice. There’s so much sadness in it.

The red-haired guy then looked at Kise.

“I don’t want to lose him as my brother! Shit–I don’t–I can’t..” Kagami looked away. His body was trembling.

Kise’s heart ached for his best friend. At time like this, Kagami who refused to be weak looked so small and lost Kise always had trouble to fight his own tears. But damn, they were about to fall if he didn’t do anything to distract him.

So he moved and Kagami reached for him. The red-haired guy buried his head in Kise’s shoulder. He sobbed. His hands gripped desperately on Kise’s back. Kise rubbed his hands soothingly on the other guy’s back although the blond himself was nowhere soothed.

At time like this, Kagami just needed to listen. So Kise just talked.

He said this victory wasn’t going to affect anything. He said what they needed was just a talk and they could work this out. He said Kagami was not wrong about the bet and he certainly was not wrong for not holding himself back on the court. He said Kagami had to remember how Tatsuya punched him in fury the last time he held back on the court.  He said Tatsuya didn’t throw away his necklace but kept it on his bag just like him. He said they both were just waiting for the right time to be able to wear it again.

Kagami still sobbed but in a calmer way now. Kise was glad for that. Kagami liked to say Kise always had the right thing to say and Kise didn’t take it seriously.

Now he realized, maybe Kagami really meant it.

Both Kise and Kagami knew that Kagami jogged randomly. People didn’t jog on mid-day but sometimes he did. People didn’t jog on mid-night either but sometimes he did too. So when Kise and Kagami’ paths crossed, Kagami would pass Kise’s house to find the blond was about to go out and he would jog following him. They would talked, laughed, anything until Kise came back from wherever he went to and Kagami jogged back home after parting in Kise’s house. And today was another their crossing paths. Kagami could see from distance that Kise was meters away from his home, about to go out. The red-haired guy smiled and picked up his pace to catch up with the blond.

“Hey,” Kagami said, grinning.

“Woah, Kagamicchi! Your jog time meets my go time again, yeah?” Kise looked like he didn’t expect this at all but he grinned back nervously.

“Seems so,” Kagami shrugged. “Where are you going?”

Then Kise stopped walking.

Kagami frowned and stopped his jog too. Only he didn’t stop his feet from moving.

“Why stop? I’m following you, remember? I don’t want my jog to stop.”

“The thing is.. Kagamicchi, can you not follow me this time?”

Now Kagami’s feet stopped moving.

“Oh, why? You will go somewhere a jogger is not supposed to be? I’ll be outside just like the usual,” The red-haired guy offered.

“No! Yeah, I mean you will be outside just like usual, but you can’t this time because it’s just me and him.”

“Him?” Kagami questioned, not exactly understanding.

Kise looked at him awkwardly, “Yeah, him.”

“Who, Kise?” Kagami frowned.

“It’s Aominecchi,” Kise started to look uncomfortable with this.

“Wait, I don’t get it. You’re just going somewhere with the dumbass. Why can’t I follow you?”

The red-haired guy continued, “Oh! Do you guys want to try playing together in a new court? Well that’s fine, but are you seriously going to wear that clothes to pla–”

“We’re on a date,” Kise finally said.

A silence stretched for like the longest time in Kise’s mind. He was about to broke the silence before Kagami cut him.

“I’ll find another track.”

And the red-haired guy went to the other direction.

“Wait! Kagamicchi!” Kise dragged himself after him in panic.

“I was about to tell you about this but you were so depressed about Tatsuya so–”

“Kise,” Kagami stopped and looked at Kise over his shoulder. “I won’t follow you this time only if you don’t follow me. Fair play, alright?”

With that he stared back ahead and jogged away but not before Kise caught a glimpse of something between sad and hurt or something more Kise couldn’t find the right words in the red-haired guy’ eyes.

The same things also flashed in Kise’ eyes.

It’s been three days since that day. They didn’t talk. Kagami avoided Kise in class, in school, in practice, in street, in home, _everywhere._ Kagami knew he was being childish. But he just wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready to lose his best friend. He wasn’t ready to hear Kise talked about Aomine a lot instead of him. He was making a big wuss over this but he seriously needed time.

Only this started to kill Kagami.

He wanted to find out how Kise was doing. Seeing him without being able to talk to him couldn’t tell how he was doing. Because he was the damn model Kise Ryouta who could suffer a broken leg but still posed a sexy leg.

He missed him.

He wanted to know how the date was going.

He avoided Aomine as well. He was boiled about how that asshole didn’t tell him he was planning on dating his best friend. _Just what the hell did he think?_

Kagami stared at the night sky helplessly. He watched the stars and remembered Kise’ eyes. They sometimes argued but they figured it out. Things had always been easy between them. Only this time it’s different.

From the first time Kise met Aomine everything was different.

The red-haired guy always thought he controlled this well. But maybe he didn’t. He finally let this took over. But he couldn’t find any good reason for him to stay away from Kise like this. He also didn’t find any excuse for him to create that sad look on Kise’s face.

Really, what the fuck did he do? Kise was finding happiness and he decided to stop talking to him? _What a best_ _friend._ He needed time? _Well, fuck time_.

No matter how hard it’s going to be, Kise’s happiness would be a thing he strive for. He could do this for years so why couldn’t he now? Aomine should thank him big for this. He would talk to the blond tomorrow. Maybe to Aomine too. He hoped this could be fixed.

A small part of him just wished they could go back to how they used to be.

Tonight was Kagami’s day on the cafe. He was part timing as a singer for the house band. Even his mind and heart were in chaos, he couldn’t let it get in the way. Most of the times he would invite Kise to watch him. When the blond could make it, it would make Kagami’s day.

“Dude, you ready?” They guy with the guitar asked and Kagami nodded.

The drum started the song and people cheered and gave them applause.

**_You used to talk to me like_ **

**_I was the only one around_ **

**_You used to lean on me_ **

**_The only other choice was falling down_ **

His tone was sad and desperate. He remembered how Kise rambled to him about everything and didn’t stop although he knew it was annoying. He remembered how Kise leaned to him for dear life.

**_You used to walk with me like_ **

**_We had nowhere we needed to go_ **

**_Nice and slow_ **

**_To no place in particular_ **

He remembered how they had this weird habit to just wander around with nowhere to go. And he agreed when Kise said it was no fun to wander around without him because he felt the same without Kise. He practically screamed the last sentence remembering their conversation days before. _Where did it go?_

**_We used to have this figured out_ **

**_We used to breathe without a doubt_ **

**_When nights were clear you were the first star that I’d see_ **

**_We used to have this under control_ **

**_We never thought_ **

**_We used to know_ **

**_At least there’s you and at least there’s me_ **

**_Can we get this back?_ **

**_Can we get this back to how it used to be?_ **

He wished Kise was here watching him.

**_I used to reach for you when_ **

**_I got lost along the way_ **

**_I used to listen_ **

**_You always had just the right thing to say_ **

He remembered Kise was the only one he wanted to reach when he was so lost. Kise was the reason he and Tatsuya wore their necklaces again. Kise knew to comfort Kagami was to talk, the talk only Kise could do, because he always had the right thing to say.

**_I used to follow you_ **

**_Never really cared where we would go_ **

**_Fast or slow_ **

**_To anywhere at all_ **

He remembered their crossing paths routine. Somehow he wished they crossed paths everytime he jogged. But he also remembered the last time they crossed path and everything went spiraling down. It hurt, up until now.

**_We used to have this figured out_ **

**_We used to breathe without a doubt_ **

**_When nights were clear you were the first star that I’d see_ **

**_We used to have this under control_ **

**_We never thought_ **

**_We used to know_ **

**_At least there’s you and at least there’s me_ **

**_Can we get this back?_ **

**_Can we get this back to how it used to be?_ **

**_I look around me_ **

**_And I want you to be there_ **

**_‘Cause I miss the things that we shared_ **

Even now as he looked around he was searching for Kise. He wanted Kise to be here, everywhere he could look.

**_Look around you_ **

**_It’s empty and you’re sad_ **

**_‘Cause you miss the love that we had_ **

**_You used to talk to me like_ **

**_I was the only one around_ **

He kicked it up a notch.

**_The only one around_ **

**_We used to have this figured out_ **

**_We used to breathe without a doubt_ **

**_When nights were clear you were the first star that I’d see_ **

**_We used to have this under control_ **

**_We never thought_ **

**_We used to know_ **

**_At least there’s you and at least there’s me_ **

**_Can we get this back?_ **

**_Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah_ **

**_To how it used to be_ **

**_To how it used to be yeah_ **

**_To how it used to be_ **

**_To how it used to be_ **

He felt so desperate but he didn’t care. He couldn’t stop thinking about the blond and how he wanted things to be back.

The next day, there’s a knock on Kise’s room door. Kise opened it to find his mom.

“Mom?” He questioned.

“My dear, somebody wants to see you,” She smiled at him.

“Yeah? Well, where is–”

Then Kagami showed up from the side of the door.

Kise just stared at him, not moving.

His mom nodded at Kagami and left the two alone as she cascaded downstairs.

“Hey,” Kagami said awkwardly. “Soda?” He removed his hands from his back, revealing two sodas.

For a second Kise didn’t move, and Kagami was ready to draw his hand back before Kise lunged at him.

“I miss you,”

He could feel tears on his neck and he wondered why he didn’t do this sooner.

Kise sat on his bed hugging his legs and looked anywhere but Kagami. The red-haired guy sat on his desk chair.

“Kagamicchi, I’m sorry.” The blond buried his head to his arms.

“No, I was the jerk. You have nothing to be sorry for anyway.”

“I do!” Kise’s head snapped back.

Kagami raised his eyebrows.

“..For not telling you,” He still refused to look at Kagami.

Kagami chuckled. Really, it was so ironic that he wished Kise would apologize for something else.

“I don’t have any reason to be a jerk though, so I’m sorry.”

This time Kise stared at him hard before he also chuckled and looked away. “Yeah, you really don’t.”

Kagami just nodded numbly.

“How was the date?” Kagami handed Kise his soda which he put on the desk.

Kise slowly smiled, taking the soda from Kagami. The red-haired guy then took his from the same desk and opened it.

“Was great.”

“Good, I’m happy you had a great time.”

“I’m dating Aominecchi.”

Kagami didn’t say anything.

But then he took a big gulp on his soda and eventually said, “Good, I’m happy you have a great boyfriend.”

They played in silent. Nobody refused to give up, both of them being stubborn. The sound of harsh panting could be heard in the court, as well as the sound of ball hitting the ground only fiercer than it’s supposed to be. The sound of Jordans stomping the ground was getting more intense before Kagami made an alley oop and both of them dropped their bodies to the ground.

“I win,” Kagami said, calming his breath.

“You do,” Aomine replied, doing the same.

“Now talk.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kagami glared at the blue-haired guy.

“Not to me.”

Kagami swore under his breath. “Fine, since when do you like him?”

Aomine grabbed the ball near him and spun it with his fingers. “Since I saw him walking idly near this court.”

“Then you threw a ball at him?”

Aomine slightly smiled, “Yeah.”

“Do you know _he is a fucking model_ and at that time _he was in the middle of working? You could’ve hurt him!_ ” Kagami shouted.

“Calm down, moron, of course it was a catchy throw,” Aomine stared at him. “Never once did I ever want to hurt Kise.”

Kagami stared back at him before he cursed and looked away. Aomine put the ball back to the ground.

“He is my best friend,” Kagami started slowly.

“I know–”

“Shut up, I know him longer and better than you do,” Kagami cut him off and gave him warning glare.

The blue-haired guy looked at him but didn’t say anything.

“You could’ve told me, you know.”

“What? So I can get an official permission to date him from his best friend?” Aomine said sarcastically.

“No, so I can tell Kise not to date an asshole like you.”

Aomine chuckled.

“Promise me you’ll never hurt him.”

The blue-haired guy nodded.

“I’ll kill you if you do.”

“I promise.”

They sat together in another silence before Aomine stood up and held the ball.

“Now how about another round? This time I won’t lose,” The blue-haired guy snickered at Kagami.

Kagami smiled back at him weakly before straightening himself, “Bring it.”

Kise went to Kagami’s home after school to do their homework.

It was English so Kagami didn’t have a hard time completing it while Kise whined nonstop.

“For God’s sake, Kise, shut up.” Kagami growled but he didn’t stop from his work.

“But this is frustrating, Kagamicchi. I prefer to do math or anything else rather than this.”

“I’ll help you after mine done.”

“Can’t you just do it now?”

“No. I’m almost done.”

“Aominecchi wouldn't have let me wait.” Kise pouted.

Great, now Kise was comparing him with that jerk. Kagami ignored him. Kagami also ignored the sharp pang he felt inside.

“Kagamicchi,” Kise called him.

Kagami didn’t answer.

“Kagamicchi,” Kise called desperately.

“Okay, I’m done. Here, I’ll help you.”

“Yes!” Kise looked at him and smiled.

Kagami’s stomach did a flip flop to see that and he smiled back.

“Hey, you want to watch a movie?”

Their homework was done and they were sprawled on the kitchen table. The table was a mess.

“No, I’m good,” Kise said slowly before picking his things up from the table and put them into his bag.

“How about dinner? My parents are going to be back soon.”

“I’d like to, but I’m good. Say hi from me to your mom and dad, Kagamicchi.”

“Okay,” Kagami shrugged.

Kise slung his bag and walked to the front door with Kagami following him.

The red-haired guy then opened the door and walked Kise to the porch.

“Thank you, Kagamicchi,” Kise smiled at him.

Again, Kagami’s stomach did a flip flop to see that.

“No problem.”

“Kise!”

Both of them looked at the voice coming from the front of Kagami’s house.

“Hey!” The blond waved cheerfully.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Kagami asked Kise in bewilderment.

“Oh,” Kise looked back at him. “We’re going to watch a movie in my home!” The blond answered excitedly.

“I better go right now, Kagamicchi. See you tomorrow!”

The blond practically ran to Aomine before he hugged him. The blue-haired guy laughed and ruffled his hair. Both of them waved at Kagami before they walked to Kise’s house.

Kagami looked at them until their shadows vanished from his house.

He walked back to his door and he grabbed the front of his shirt. The red-haired guy felt strange with this unfamiliar feeling.

_Did aching heart hurt this bad?_

A buzzing sound was heard.

_From: Kagamicchi_

_Have a great time with the great boyfriend. Still, rest well. We have school tomorrow._

Kagami decided to have a jog. It was Friday noon. He plugged his earphone on before he started. He was listening to a mix Kise made for him. The songs were pleasant. Kise once said they were totally reserved for jogging. Kagami enjoyed them.

He jogged past Kise’s house with no sight of the blond. So their paths didn’t cross today.  After a good run, Kagami decided to grab some water in Maji. He stopped in front of the building. He was about to open the door before he caught a glimpse of guys he was familiar with.

Aomine and Kise were sitting together in the corner. Both of them were looking down on Aomine’s phone, seeming to play game as Kise’s hands frantically tapped on the screen and Aomine sometimes helped him. But then Kise threw his head back in surrender. Aomine laughed before following him and leaned close. The blue-haired guy slowly tipped his head in Kise’s direction.

Kagami jogged away from Maji and pulled off his earphone.

He might want to grab some water home.

Kise turned away from Aomine before mumbling an apology.

A month had passed. Kagami now had an additional guy while practicing, even when he was practicing alone. That guy seemed to insist on having an intense practice including the extra hours only Kagami took. And Kise actually. But the blond skipped it mostly these days since he had a better person to practice together on the extra hours.

“Good evening, Kagamicchi.”

“Woah!” Kagami almost hit his head with the ball.

“Can you stop appearing from nowhere because that’s shocking to some people!”

“I was here the whole time.”

Kagami sighed, “Okay.”

He dribbled the ball again and ran for the ring before doing a dunk.

“What are you doing here?” He asked the other guy.

“I intend to practice with you.”

“Also in all my extra hours?”

“Yes.”

The red-haired guy huffed, “Well? Are you going to stand there or are you going to join me?”

It was another Monday and they had basketball again. After the practice was over, Kagami grabbed back the ball and prepared himself for more.

“Kagamicchi?”

Kagami stopped himself to look at Kise.

“You don’t ask me to join you this time?”

Kagami seemed to have just realized this after Kise pointed it. He surprisingly noticed this was the first time he didn’t ask Kise to join him. Even Kise would say no these days, offering Kise to join him was something he would still always do.

“Getting too familiar with rejection so I’ll pass this time,” Kagami snickered.

“Oh.”

Kagami had no idea why Kise looked so disappointed while he tried to light up the mood. He decided to approach the blond.

“Kise, are you okay?”

“Hello, Kagami-kun, Kise-kun.”

Before Kagami could reach Kise, Kuroko was suddenly standing beside Kise and Kagami shrieked.

“What the fuck, Kuroko!”

“Kurokocchi?”

“Good evening.”

“Jeez, can you just try to be normal for once,” Kagami rubbed his temple.

Kise then frowned and looked at Kuroko. “What are you doing here, Kurokocchi?”

“I’m going to practice with Kagami-kun.”

“ _What?_ ” Kise asked quickly.

Kuroko just nodded calmly. Kagami felt so wrong and he didn’t even understand why.

“Yeah, Kise, this bastard had–” He tried to explain but Kise cut him by asking Kuroko without looking at him.

“Since?”

“Last practice,” Kuroko answered Kise.

Kise took a deep breath before looking at Kagami right in the eyes.

“Not a rejection this time, yeah, Kagamicchi?”

“Kise, wait, I don’t–” Kagami moved by instinct to reach Kise because _fuck_ he still felt so wrong and didn’t understand why.

“It’s fine, Kagamicchi. I should go back.” Kise was about to leave the court with Kagami trailing after him before Kagami sensed a sudden surfacing pique which stopped him. He couldn’t restrain himself.

“Another practice with Aomine again, Kise?”

Kise stood by the gym door and looked back at Kagami. “I never do extra hour practice with anyone other than you.”

By that Kise left gym and Kagami was speechless.

Kagami had never been this confused in his life before. It felt so odd being not in control of himself but he did try his best. He spent more and more time playing basketball. He knew he was compensating for something but that’s the only thing that could keep him from going insane. Kise was avoiding him for sure and Kagami had no fucking clue as to why. He would not avoid Kise despite his relationship with Aomine. He had committed to himself. But Kise avoiding him? That didn’t make any sense. Did something happen between him and Aomine? He had no chance to confront Kise as the blond now started to skip practice. Something Kise wasn’t familiar with. And Kagami was too busy spending his time in school gym he didn’t have time to play with Aomine.

“Good play, Kuroko.” Kagami ruffled the smaller guy’s hair.

Kuroko just hummed. Kagami grabbed his towel and sat on the bench. His bones ache, his skin felt cold. He was getting tired and so old. He couldn’t stop thinking about the blond no matter how worn out he was. He felt so pathetic.

“Kagami-kun, you have to stop.”

Kagami laughed bitterly. “Sorry,” The red-haired guy wiped his neck by his towel.

“No, I know you have played more than this. I’m okay, you are not. You have to stop.”

“Fine, fine,” Kagami admitted in defeat.

“Playing with things in mind is more tiring, Kagami-kun.”

“What are you talking about.” The bigger guy put aside his towel.

“You can’t lie to me.”

Silence.

“I thought it could lessen the thinking,” Kagami lowered his head. “Which apparently is not.”

“You should talk to him.”

“What are you talking about?” Kagami responded by instant.

“I think it is obvious.”

“Is it?”

Kagami sighed, “Whatever.”

“He avoids me for sure. How can I talk to him,” Kagami resigned himself quietly. There’s no point in hiding anything from the smaller guy and somehow he trusted Kuroko. He didn’t care about people judgement’s either anyway.

“Have you tried asking him to play?”

“He will reject me.”

“Are you sure?”

“He always rejects me after he dated Aomine.”

“But you stop asking him.”

“Because he will reject me, okay?” The red-haired guy snapped. God, remind him how annoying this guy could be.

“Try to ask him this time. He will not reject you.”

“You sure are so certain of yourself, Kuroko. I think I know him better.”

“Yeah, but this time I won’t follow suit and he will not reject you.”

By that Kuroko got up from the bench. “I think I will go home first, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami frowned, too absorbed in his thought.

“Kise.”

The blond who was walking in the school hall stopped. Kagami walked fast. He moved by instinct. Maybe he was afraid he would miss him again. Maybe he was afraid he would lose him again.

He grabbed the model’s arm gently. “Will you play with me after practice?”

The gym was silence except from the quick breaths from the two remaining players on the court. Both of them could feel smile on their lips. It felt so nostalgic and so warm.

“I can’t believe you are improving this much!” Kagami beamed to the blond.

Kise laughed happily. “You are underestimating me too much, Kagamicchi.”

“I guess I do,” Kagami snickered.

They looked at each other before Kagami looked away.

“I miss you,” Kagami said bitterly.

It was silence for minutes before the red-haired guy could feel a weight to his shoulder.

“Let us stay like this for a while,” Kise muttered. Kagami could sense sadness in his tone but he nodded. He rested his cheek on top of Kise’s head on his shoulder.

“I will walk you home.”

“Damn straight you will, Kagamicchi.”

Both of them laughed. Kagami felt like didn’t want to go anywhere. He just wanted to stay like this forever with Kise because once he got up, Kise wasn’t his anymore.

At least now he could pretend that he was.

It was raining hard and Kagami slept almost all day. After meeting Kise days ago he felt some of his burden lifted that led him to better sleep. The red-haired guy yawned and reached his phone. It was 8 pm on his phone. He surely slept all day. He got up from his bed and cascaded downstairs. His stomach grumbled and he just remembered his parents weren’t home.

When he was about to reach the kitchen, Kagami frowned as he vaguely heard a knock on his door. He stopped to make sure the knock and walked to the door as the knock was persistent. He opened the door and widened his eyes.

“ _Kise?!_ ”

The blond slowly lifted his head and looked at Kagami with tears streaming down his face.

“I broke up with Aominecchi..”

The world had to stop as Kagami felt numb. For a brief moment everything was blurry to him. But as he landed his eyes on the honey orbs of Kise, Kagami couldn’t stop himself from hugging the blond tightly.

The blond looked so perplexed and terrified at the same time and Kagami felt the need to assure the blond that he was okay, that Kagami was here. Kise’s body trembled. Both from the rain and maybe the feeling. Kagami regained himself as he assisted Kise to go inside his home.

His fists clenched.

Kagami walked in rage. The lonely figure on the court was waiting for him. Kagami couldn’t think straight anymore. He attempted everything to calm the fuck down but nothing had worked. Once the blue-haired guy was right in front of him, Kagami punched him hard in the face. Aomine fell to the ground and Kagami didn’t let him go, he straddled him and punched him again in the face harder.

“ _What have you done?!_ ” Kagami roared.

Aomine didn’t answer him. He turned as far as he could. The blue-haired guy’s body remained unmoving and Kagami had had enough. He grabbed Aomine’s shirt and snarled at him.

“Look at me when I am _fucking_ talk to you, you–”

Kagami’s words died in his throat when Aomine turned to face him. The blue-haired guy refused to look at him but he gritted his teeth and tried his best to keep his watery eyes from sliding any tears.

“What..” Kagami let go of Aomine and slowly lifted himself.

Aomine was still sprawled on the court with Kagami sitting beside him. The blue-haired guy put his hand atop his eyes and cursed under his breath.

Kagami clenched his jaw.

Aomine sniffed for a few times before he removed his hand and managed to croak, “I should be the one punching you in the face..”

Kagami panted furiously, “ _Can you stop with the bullshit?!_ I will _destroy_ you if you keep feeding me with that _fucking nonsense_!”

Kagami calmed his breath before he trailed slowly, “You promised me to never hurt him..”

“I guess I was wrong trusting you.”

Aomine laughed bitterly, “I can’t believe you’re this dumb.”

“Shu–”

“Kise never likes me in the first place.” Aomine’s voice is barely audible.

“I said shut the hel–”

“He has eyes for somebody else.”

“Stop talk–”

“It’s you.” Aomine said slowly.

Kagami widened his eyes as Aomine dumped his words.

“ _What?_ ”

Every words he managed to say was cut short.

“I don’t–I don’t understand..” Kagami whispered as he looked at Aomine. The red-haired guy was dumbstruck. He could feel himself going limp as he refused to believe his ears.

“But Kise adores you so much..” Kagami said numbly.

Aomine didn’t respond immediately. His eyes held such sadness that Kagami never witnessed before. The red-haired guy somehow felt something gripped his heart at the sight. Aomine swallowed thickly and let out a soft breath.

“It’s a different feeling, moron. Sure he adores me, because who doesn’t?” He teased with less intensity. “But he likes you.”

Aomine took a deep breath. “I like him, and I know I want him. You know I don’t play around when it comes to date. I swear I never want to hurt him. It’s just.. I know he likes you,” The blue-haired guy paused as he realized his voice trembled. “For God’s sake, Kagami, I know he likes you by instant,” He forced a chuckle with no real humor to it. “But since you’re this oblivious I still go for him. Thought I could replace you. I can’t,” Aomine stared longingly at the sky. “We only kissed once. We never do anything else. He said he felt like betraying you should we do any of that. I guess he goes _beyond_ simply _liking_ you. It's more than that.”

Kagami sat dumbfounded at the guy sprawling beside him. He looked away from Aomine. His stare was blank as everything was spinning out of control while the red-haired guy pieced everything together. He slowly sank forward, resting his chin in his knees and laced his fingers behind his head.

_What the fuck have he done?_

All this time.. Kise hadn’t been avoiding him.

_He had been resisiting himself from torture._

Kagami knew for sure how it felt to be around somebody he wanted to hold for death but he couldn’t. And Kagami knew for sure Kise must had this guilt so built up as he strung Aomine along. Fuck, Kise must have tried so hard. The blond had been through a lot without him knowing. And it hurt so bad as now Kagami realized he didn’t help any. It’s like he even replaced Kise with Kuroko, when Kise never replaced him at all. Kise stood tall for him, even when he was with Aomine. His heart broke along as sharp clarity crashed into him. He wanted to bang his head. He couldn’t believe himself. Should he confess to Kise in the first place.. Kise didn’t have to suffer like this. And Aomine..

“Punch me back,” Kagami mumbled as he slowly straightened himself. His posture was passive. He felt so defeated.

Aomine smiled a little to himself at this. “I guess there’s no point in it anymore,” The blue-haired guy continued himself in a more steady voice. “But you know what to do now, Kagami."

“This might be hard for me to let him go. But I know he deserves his happiness, and so do you. My happiness isn’t about having him, I did have him, I was happy, but he wasn’t and I discovered that wasn’t my happiness either apparently.” Aomine took a deep breath. “My happiness is about him being happy.”

Kagami’s heart ached to hear that. It was ironic. Hell, he wanted Aomine to be happy too.

“Aomine..”

The blue-haired guy finally managed to smirk at Kagami. He brought himself up. He didn’t look as confident as he usually was but he was so good at composing himself.

Kagami was lost for words.

Aomine stuck his hand at Kagami. The red-haired guy took it and brought himself to stand.

As Aomine gripped his hand firmer, he said to Kagami seriously. “Promise me to never hurt him.”

Kagami swallowed hard before looking at him straight in the eyes. “Never once did I ever want to hurt him.”

Kagami sat on the stage. He closed his eyes, letting the rhythm brought out the melancholy his every fiber emitted.

**_All this feels strange and untrue_ **

**_And I won’t waste a minute without you_ **

Kagami lowered his head from the microphone for a moment before he reached for it again. His eyes were still closed.

**_My bones ache my skin feels cold_ **

**_And I’m getting so tired and so old_ **

Additional hours of basketball he took as he was being so hard at himself, _what was that for? Why did he become so dense?_

**_The anger swells in my guts_ **

**_And I won’t feel this slices and cuts_ **

Suddenly he felt angry to himself. He did at some point cause this chaotic pain everyone had to experience. The slices and cuts he had to endure was nothing to be compared with what Kise and Aomine had been through.

**_I want so much to open your eyes_ **

**_‘Cause I need you to look into mine_ **

_Kise... will you forgive me?_

**_Tell me that you’ll open your eyes_ **

**_Tell me that you’ll open your eyes_ **

**_Tell me that you’ll open your eyes_ **

**_Tell me that you’ll open your eyes_ **

He wanted to fix things. He was desperate for it.

Kagami slowly opened his eyes.

**_Get up get out get away from these liars_ **

**_‘Cause they don’t get your soul or your fire_ **

He didn’t find Kise anywhere, but he knew he deserved it. But nonetheless, he would reach out to Kise no matter what.

**_Take my hand knot your fingers through mine_ **

**_And we’ll walk from this dark room for the last time_ **

He would promise Kise that he would hold him dear and walk him strong.

**_Every minute from this minute now_ **

**_We can do what we like anywhere_ **

He would promise Kise they didn’t need to run away from their feelings anymore. They didn’t need to sacrifice for their feelings anymore. Because everything was reciprocated. _It was always reciprocated._

**_I want so much to open your eyes_ **

**_‘Cause I need you to look into mine_ **

Kagami smiled sadly to himself.

**_Tell me that you’ll open your eyes_ **

**_Tell me that you’ll open your eyes_ **

**_Tell me that you’ll open your eyes_ **

**_Tell me that you’ll open your eyes_ **

**_Tell me that you’ll open your eyes_ **

**_Tell me that you’ll open your eyes_ **

**_Tell me that you’ll open your eyes_ **

**_Tell me that you’ll open your eyes_ **

Kagami let the music swept through him. His mind was going back to the old days in which now made clearer sense to him. Kise being uptight and sad.. Kagami screwed his eyes shut in guilt. He couldn’t bear this..

He wouldn’t disappoint Kise anymore. Not even a minute.

**_All this feels strange and untrue_ **

**_And I won’t waste a minute without you_ **

Kise did everything like usual. He went to school, joined practice, took photo shoot.. Nothing seemed to change after his breakup, _yeah_ , _in routine_ , but those forced smiles and tired eyes couldn’t fool Kagami. They hung around with their friends as usual as well. Knowing Kise’s breakup Momoi initiated more hang out than usual. Though Kasamatsu, Kuroko, and the other seemed to be unwilling to participate, at the mention of Kise they were up for it.

One thing Kagami noticed and sure everyone else did too was, Kise built a wall around himself. He didn’t talk about himself much as he used to. He would engage in conversation, gave opinion, but when he was being questioned he would answered shortly or just declined and shrugged. Especially when it came to his relationship with Aomine. They broke up. That’s just it. They know Kise and Aomine did, but never know why. Kagami was fine with it because damn Kise would feel uncomfortable talking about that and while the wound hadn’t healed yet, it’s like reopening them.  _It hurt._

But Kagami was dejected by the fact the Kise didn’t want to hang out with him without their friends. He tried, _fuck, he tried so hard_. But the blond would only smile and shake his head saying, “I can’t, Kagamicchi.” He didn’t even elaborate and Kagami just couldn’t ask him to.

The red-haired guy couldn’t restrain himself anymore. His guilt, his feelings for Kise.. They were so bundled up in his chest he desperately need to let them out.  He was so torn to do what he had to. At this point he didn’t care how it would turn out. Anything bad couldn’t get rid of his feelings for Kise anyway. Even if it was coming from Kise himself. Kagami was willing to risk his life.

After lunch, as their friends slowly got up from their seats, Kagami who sat beside Kise grabbed his hand firmly when the blond was about to stand. Kise was startled by that and managed to get out of Kagami’s hold but the red-haired guy brought the blond to sit again facing him.

“Kagamicchi, wha–”

Kagami suddenly longed for this. They sat facing each other.. Talking happily to each other.. _When was the last time they did that?_   Looking at Kise’s eyes brought his deepest hopes. It’s like they reflected every hope he had. Kise.. _what’s your fantasy_?

“Kagamicchi, please, let me go,” Kise’s words jarred Kagami’s thought.

Kagami was suddenly aware of Kise’s vexation towards him.

“I will, after you listen to me,” He said steadily.

“Okay, I’m listening. What do you want, Kagamicchi?”

Kagami took a deep breath. “I’m singing with the house band tonight, will you come?”

Kise chuckled bitterly and looked away. “I can’t, Kagamicchi.”

“Please, Kise,” Kagami whispered pleadingly.

His tone made Kise looked back at him. The blond bit his lips and his expression was troubled. But Kise slowly closed his eyes before opening them back.

“I can’t promise you anything,” Kise said slowly.

Kagami didn’t tear his eyes away from Kise.

“It’s okay. Call me later,”

With that Kagami let go of his hands. Kise just nodded before he stood up and left without saying a words. The red-haired guy watched the slender figure until it disappeared from his sight before he bowed his head. He felt empty. But his resolution didn’t falter.

Kagami checked his phone by every second now and there was no call from Kise still. No message either, _nothing_. He was five minutes from playing and his band mates were setting everything. Unconsciously he waited by playing the song he and Kise liked to listen while they were just children, on the summer trip ride, singing together repeatedly.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He screamed and punched the wall near him.

He was beyond desperate to hear Kise’s voice. But he couldn’t call him. Not when Kise made it clear he didn’t want Kagami to. He regret all the days he spend with Kise for granted thinking it would last forever without saying anything. Seemed like he wasn’t about to get his second chance, was he?

“Kagami?” The door that connected the cafe to the alley was opened by Kagami’s band mate.

“Yeah, I’ll go inside.”

Kagami held his phone tightly.

“Please..” He whispered to nothing.

**_Waiting for your call I’m sick call I’m angry_ **

**_Call I’m desperate for your voice_ **

**_Listening to the song we used to sing_ **

**_In the car do you remember_ **

**_Butterfly early summer_ **

**_It’s playing on repeat just like when we would meet_ **

**_Like when we would meet_ **

_But Kise wasn’t here..._

**_I was born to tell you I love you_ **

**_And I am torn to do what I have to_ **

**_To make you mine stay with me tonight_ **

Kagami put his hands atop his chest, his vain attempt to console his heart.

**_Stripped and polished I am new I am fresh_ **

**_I am feeling so ambitious you and me flesh to flesh_ **

**_Cause every breath that you will take_ **

**_When you are sitting next to me_ **

**_Will bring life into my deepest hopes_ **

**_What’s your fantasy_ **

**_What’s yours_ **

**_What’s yours_ **

**_I was born to tell you I love you_ **

**_And I am torn to do what I have to_ **

**_To make you mine stay with me tonight_ **

The cafe door’s bell chimed, though the sound was muffled slightly by the band cafe.

**_And I’m tired of being all alone–_ **

A new set of footsteps entered the cafe.

**_–and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_ **

The figure slowly and hesitantly made his way to the stage, trying to find a table close to the stage which sadly not in favor as they were packed. The house band was very well known. People liked to listen to them close.

**_And I’m tired of being all alone–_ **

He sat in the empty table nearing the stage he could manage to reach.

**_–and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_ **

He ordered some drink, something sweet.

**_And I’m tired of being all alone–_ **

He may not sit close to the stage but he could listen to them as good.

**_–and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_ **

He could felt his lips quivering.

**_And I’m tired of being all alone–_ **

He slowly lifted his head–

**_–and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_ **

–only to lock his tears brimmed eyes to the same tears brimmed ones.

**_I was born to tell you I love you_ **

The guy’s breath hitched and he clasped his hands to his mouth unable to contain his sob.

**_And I am torn to do what I have to_ **

They never looked away from each other. The guy on the stage smiled weakly, relief seemed to overflow him.

**_And I was born to tell you I love you_ **

The guy on the stage extended his hand to the direction of the guy on the table.

**_And I am torn to do what I have to_ **

The guy on the table sniffed and finally managed to nod, moving his hands from his mouth to show his smile.

**_To make you mine stay with me tonight_ **

They could finally smiled to each other affectionately.

As the song ended Kagami rushed himself to Kise’s table. His eyes were still warm.

“Kise I.. I’m sorry for everything, I was so dumb this whole time and I can’t stand seeing you hurt and bear this all by yourself.. I can’t believe I am so stupid! Dammit, I–I..”

“Ssh,” Kise put his finger on Kagami’s lips. A fresh tear slid from his honey orbs.

“I know, I’m sorry, Kagamicchi.”

Kagami sniffed and steadied his breath. He took a moment to collect himself before he said, “Stay with me tonight,”

Kise let out another sob. The blond cupped Kagami's jaw as he nodded and smiled, "Yeah, Kagamicchi."


End file.
